Sam Puckett
Samantha "Sam" Puckett is the deuteragonist of iCarly and the co-host of the titular webshow, iCarly. She is best friends with Carly and Freddie, as well as his ex-girlfriend. In the episode iTwins, it was revealed that she has an identical twin sister, Melanie Puckett. Sam and Melanie were born in a city bus, due to the poor planning of their mother, Pam Puckett. The two appear different in many ways. Throughout the series, Sam Puckett is shown to be one of the most loved characters. In the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse, Puckett is a professional wrestler currently signed to GAIA Women Athletes, where she and Carly Shay are the current GAIA World Tag Team Champions in their third reign, and Apex Caliber Wrestling on the Ignition brand, where she and Shay are the current APEX Women's Tag Team Champions in their first reign. Background * Series: iCarly * Species: Human * Age: 18 * Height: 5'3" * Weight: 134 lbs. * Companies: (Currently) GAIA, APEX * Debut: * Status: Active * Billed from: Seattle, Washington * Allies: Carly Shay (best friend), Freddie Benson (manager), Mai Valentine, Aelita Schaeffer, Sailor Moon (manager), Zoey Brooks, Tori Vega * Rivals: Hart of Hyuga (Hinata Hyūga and Samantha Hart), Anarchy Sisters (Panty and Stocking), Korra, most of NCW's locker room * Twitter: @DevourerOfMeats Professional Wrestling Career GAIA Women Athletes GAIA Tag Team Champion (2014–present) Awesome Championship Wrestling Personality Personal Life In Wrestling Finishing moves * Meathook (Over-the-shoulder Single-leg Boston Crab) * Puck It (Double Underhook Piledriver) Signature moves * Arched Big Boot * Bicycle Kick * Cannonball * Death Valley Driver * Diving Leg Drop * Fallaway Slam * Forearm Smash, sometimes to a kneeling opponent * Full Nelson Slam * Go 2 Sleep (Fireman's Carry dropped into a knee lift) * Half Nelson lifted and dropped into a bridging Olympic Slam * Hangman's Neckbreaker * Jobber Clobber (Lariat to the back of an opponent's head) – adopted from Sami Callihan * Killer Combo (Side Slam Backbreaker followed by a Lariat) – adopted from Silas Young * Lariat, sometimes while springboarding or to a seated opponent * Multiple Suplex variations ** Deadlift Saito ** Deadlift Super to an opponent on the apron ** Exploder ** Sitout Reverse Slam, sometimes from the top rope ** Snap * Muscle Buster * Pop-up Powerslam * Pushing Big Boot to the opponent's chest – adopted from Sara Del Rey * Sitout Powerbomb * Spear transitioned into a Spinebuster * Suicide Dive * Tenderizer (Snap Powerbomb, sometimes preceded by a pop-up) * You're Dead! (Running Throwing Snake Eyes) – adopted from Johnny Gargano Nicknames Managers * Freddie Benson * Sailor Moon Entrance themes * "Shitlist" by L7 * "Red Eye Fly" by Ouija Radio (GAIA; used while as a part of iGeneration) * "Popularity" by Jonezetta (APEX; used while as a part of iGeneration) * "Lo Horsemen" by Smoke DZA featuring Thirstin Howl III, Meyhem Lauren, and NymLo (used while as part as The Four Horsewomen) Championships and Accomplishments Apex Caliber Wrestling * APEX Women's Tag Team Championship (1 time, current) – with Carly Shay GAIA Women Athletes * GAIA Tag Team Championship (3 times, current, longest reigning) – with Carly Shay Trivia Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers Category:ACW Wrestlers